


Untitled

by flash_back



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash_back/pseuds/flash_back





	Untitled

I think the title for this one will be: Daddy's Favorite Little Toy

Sherlock will do anything to please John, and since John's favorite thing is when Sherlock calls him daddy, Sherlock aims to please.   
John likes it when Sherlock calls him Daddy...

Sherlock squirms enticingly against the relentless onslaught. keens, high-pitched and a broken, writing against the thick, strong fingers spearing him good.

John loves how his little boy feels inside: so silky smooth. Just petting those tight, delicate inner walls is heaven. John has been doing just this for over an hour. Sherlock came   
The game is only   
Work Text:  
Sherlock writhes against John's fingers, squirming in desperation as they slide over his skin, pressing into him, parting his thighs and making him groan. He whimpers John's name, pinioned on his lap, John's free arm tight around his front, binding him close.  
Please, he begs, please let me come, please, Daddy, please, but there is no respite, and John continues to lazily scissor him open, his attention focused on the blaring television, not on bringing a shaky Sherlock anywhere near close to an orgasm. Every time Sherlock thinks he might be able to manage it, John's hand drops from his torso to his crotch, smacking just hard enough at his balls to make Sherlock droop.  
Sherlock wants to wail in agony as John pinches at his nipples, middle three fingers pushing Sherlock ever wider, but he swallows the noise, leaning his head back against John's shoulder. John slides himself inside Sherlock soon after, tugging at the unresisting frame that rests atop him, making sure he is filled as much as he can be. After this, Sherlock can only pant and moan softly as he is bounced on John's knees, thrusts threatening to send him over the edge once more.  
'You know what you need to say,' John murmurs in Sherlock's ear, pinching at his nipples, licking over his neck. 'You know what I need to hear if you are going to be allowed to do anything, Sherlock.'  
Sherlock is practically snivelling, so overstimulated he can barely think, but he knows what is expected, and so he grasps for the words, fingers clutching at John's biceps, voice wavering as John slides over his prostate, making it harder and harder to concentrate.  
'G-greedy slutty h-hole needs f-filling, p-please, Daddy, please?'  
John groans, the phrase sending a blast of pure fire down through his body. He fists Sherlock's cock eagerly, tugging his little boy backward, knowing he cannot stay upright on his own now.  
'Who's Daddy's good boy?' he murmurs, squeezing at the base of Sherlock's cock, watching him squirm like a fish on a hook, loving the sight of Sherlock so debased.  
'M-me, Daddy, please-' whispers Sherlock, his hips lifting, body shuddering once before he starts to spurt over John's hand, keening softly as he flops against the other man's body, thoroughly spent.  
'Such a good boy,' John says, stroking at Sherlock's hair affectionately. 'Just say it earlier next time, and you can avoid all of this drama.'  
Even with his brain as fuzzy as it is at this moment, Sherlock knows that isn't true at all. But he'll give it a go, nonetheless.


End file.
